tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Rules
The following is a collection of home rules that our group has come up with. These rules mainly apply to the game of Pathfinder but if they apply to another game the individual page will be marked as such. Pathfinder Homerules Weaponry Weapon Proficiency Skill points can be used to train in individual Martial or Exotic weapons. The amount of skill points needed depends on your favoured class' Base Attack Bonus (BAB). Classes with full BAB progression may purchase proficiencies for 1 skill point. Classes with 3/4 BAB progression can gain proficiencies for 2 skill points, while classes with 1/2 BAB progression may gain proficiencies for 3 skill points. Weapon Use Homerules Spears are simple weapons that require two hands to wield. If a character has martial proficiency, they may wield a spear in one hand (but not a boar spear, greatspear or longspear). Feats Weapon focus feats and their ilk apply to the fighter's weapon groups, instead of individual weapons (Weapon groups found here) Combat Expertise - All characters, monsters and NPCs are considered to have Combat Expertise already. Combat - Combat Maneuvers only provoke opportunity attacks on a failed attempt. The “Improved” series of feats for these maneuvers removes any chance of an opportunity attack, and thus function exactly as they are written in all respects. Draconic Aspect feat tree - An improved and expanded version of the Kobold draconic aspect feats. Healing Characters heal their class hit die in hit points after 8 hours of rest. Characters who have multiclassed or have levels in prestige classes use the hit die for the class in which they have the most levels. In a case of a character having equal levels in two classes, the character can choose which hit die to use. Healing spells and potions function at max capacity when not in combat. Retraining To retrain a level you have gained in one class into another class, it requires a trainer of the class into which you are training who must be of greater level than the level in that class you will achieve at the end of the retraining. Eg: A Fighter 5/Monk 1 who wants to retrain his Monk level to become Fighter 6 requires a trainer who has at least 7 levels in Fighter. The cost of retraining a class level is 10 '''x level into which you are retraining x''' number of days '''x 1.5'. The number of days required to retrain into a class is 5 if the class belongs to the same group as yours (Intuitive, Self-taught, Trained, see Gear houserule) and 7 if it is not. Poison Use A character trained in Craft(Alchemy) removes any chance of poisoning themselves outside of circumstances of immediate danger or other distractions (as per the rules of Taking 10 under Skills). 5th Edition Homerules Background features Some of these background features are from in setting factions. Telinor Student ''Your interests and pursuits have brought you to the great tree towers of Telinor College, soaking in every lesson and learning the secrets of the arcane. However, there are limits to what you can learn from the mages of the Tree of the Night's Sky, and a certain degree of practical application is needed. You may seek to apply your magical understanding to real life situations, or uncover some lost piece of lore. Whatever the lure to adventuring, the College has prepared you with the basics. Skill Proficiencies: '''Your choice of two from among Arcana, History, and Medicine. '''Languages: '''Two of your choice. '''Equipment: '''A set of student robes from your chosen school, a badge or symbol of your school, a writing kit (small pouch with a quill, ink, folded parchment, and a small penknife), and a belt pouch containing 10g. '''Feature: Student Privilege You've cleared enough lessons, and gained an ally or two in academia, to have access to certain chambers within the College (and some other arcane universities) that outsiders would not. This allows the use of any Tool Kit, as long as the Tool Kit is used on the grounds of the College and is not removed from its respective chamber (each tool kit is magically marked and will sound an alarm if removed). More dangerous kits and advanced crafts (such as use of a Poisoner's Kit, or the enchanting of magical item) might require staff supervision. You may also have access to free crafting materials and enchanting tables, so long as they are relatively inexpensive and you are in good standing with the College. Rests Characters below level 10 only require half an hour to complete a short rest instead of a full hour. Botions Quaffing a potion can be performed as a bonus action. This requires the potion be easily accessible (not within a pack or bag of holding for example). Administering a potion to another still takes an action. Races Original races in Tolas that have no ancestry in the rules of Pathfinder or Dungeons and Dragons are naturally entirely homebrew, while some 'imported' races have had their rules revised, edited or rebuilt entirely. The following is a list of all the races that have had their rules homebrewed in some way. * Capranix - a race of humanoid goats native to the port-town of Osana in Etan and the mountains of Farthrone. * Centaurs - a hybrid race of large humanoids that have the upper body akin to that of a human and the lower body of horse. * Dragonborn - a race of scaly, reptilian humanoids that share many features with dragons native to the subcontinent of Vhir. * Elves - various races of fey humanoids that form a large part of many of Tolas' societies. * Genasi - a race of humanoids that are birthed from the elements and have strong elemental affinity native to Etan. * Grippli - a race of amphibious froglike humanoids * Half-Dragons - the resulting fusion of mortal races with Dragons. * Half-Dwarves - a hybrid race born from the union of dwarves and other races, usually humans. * Humans - a humanoid race that form a large part of many of Tolas' societies. * Noku - a race of reptilian humanoids that a have hard shell, similar to a tortoise. Noku are native to Keborah in Farthrone. * Orcs - a brutish humanoid race that form a large part of a number of Tolas' societies as well as forming their own empires. * Sekad - a race of cursed celestial humanoids native to the south west coast of Farthrone. * Shardminds - a race of crystalline humanoids that arrived on Tolas during the event known as Shardfall. * Sirithi - a race of humanoids native to the south east of Vhir. Racial Templates * Ayem Implantation Classes Pathfinder Classes Ki-neticist Archetypes * Zephyr Dancer Prestige Classes * Blood Mage * Keeper of the Lore *Order of the Bladed Scholar * Faceless Spells The following are custom spells created for arcane classes in Pathfinder. Cantrips [[Boil|''Boil ]]- Makes a cupful of water boil, instantly steeping tea or coffee, than keeping it at a perfect drinking temperature. ''Keeper '''- A spell that keeps perfect time, can be cast along with other spells to count down their duration Range ''- A spell that determines the distance from your finger to an object you point at. [[Bookmark|''Bookmark]]'' ''- A spell, where you touch a page on a book before you close it, and the next time you open the book, it automatically opens to that page. Lens - Creates a small magical window that magnifies what’s viewed through it. Compass ''- Creates a small magical compass (Wizard's Know Direction). ''Conjure Shapes ''- Creates a 1 cubic ft. visual-only illusion. Creatures need no save, it doesn't block line of sight, and it can be modified through concentration. Useful to create visual diagrams (think holograms). ''Probe ''- Spell to search through a book/stack of books/library to find a specific subject. ''Stenotype - Spell which records words spoken by the caster, for hands free note taking. Force Utensils - perform the task of a scissors/toothbrush/pen telekinetically. Summon Tool - As per Summon Instrument, but a simple tool (shovel, hammer, pick, hoe, etc) instead for 1 min/level. Given that this could be cast over and over, you might be able to just have the duration to 'concentration' (requiring a swift action a round) allowing you to wield and use the tool longer. As per GM approval, I would suggest any caster specialized in Conjuring be allowed to summon in masterwork versions if they wish, that may only be used by them (the tool disappears the moment you take your hand off it). Slip ''- As per Grease but only effects one (with duration as instant). ''Frailty ''- Self only cast, lasts 1 min/level. You increase your age category by two, to a max of Venerable age. Any interaction with you (ie. touching, etc) breaks the spell. As per Youthful Appearance, the spell does not affect any age-based modifications to ability scores or other age-related effects. ''Tattoo ''- As per Arcane Mark, casting time (1 hour). Material component is a vial of ink. If Silent Image is cast during (as part of a special casting), the tattoo may be animated. Quality of the tattoo is based off a Craft (Tattoo), with DC/reactions similar to Perform (IMO). ''Smelling Salts - Instantly awaken an unconscious ally. 1st Level Spells Focused Resistance- As per Resistance, but only gives a +2 to one save, instead of +1 to all. A subject affected by this spell can't benefit from the spell Resistance and vice-versa; Vigor (+2 Fort), Avoidance (+2 Ref), Sharp Mind (+2 Will). Hunger/Thirst - A creature effected by this spell becomes either ravenously hungry or being to crave a drink. If the creature was already suffering from hunger or thirst they get -2 to all abilities scores and desire to eat or drink immediately. Frugal Feast - Any food or beverage affected by this spell becomes the equivalent of ten times that amount of food when consumed. Curse of Prevailing ''- You curse someone so their ability to use their dominant hand is made comparable to completing tasks with their other hand. This has no effect on the ambidextrous. 2nd Level Spells ''Fire Bolt- ''you shoot a bolt of fire from your fingertips that travels in a straight line until it collides with anyone or anything. Wakna's Secret Puppet - Gain fleeting control over a target's muscles, allowing you to dictate their actions. ''Shape Wood ''- Manipulate living wood to take on a new shape, becoming furniture or part of structure. 3rd Level Spells ''Granular Regurgitation ''- convert the contents of a targets stomach to sand, causing them to expel it violently. ''Hammer Fall - ''Fall from a great height but take no damage, landing in a shock wave of magical energy that knocks creatures caught in it prone. ''Blood Portal ''- Using the blood of up to five humanoids you conjure a standing circular wall of blood that can teleport you a short distance, (1 mile per humanoid sacrificed). The portal lasts for a half a minute or until it is dismissed by its creator. ''Juvenile Vision ''-'' ''Concentrating on a mile wide area, you search through the eyes of children to find something you seek, for instance you could specify a specific person, item or action taking place such as stealing and should a child in that area see such a thing you would be aware of its location. 4th Level Spells [[Hidal's Thunderous Jaunt|''Hidal's Thunder Jaunt]]'' ''- Teleport to a nearby location and create a thunderclap that damages nearby enemies. Charanko's Transcendent Beatdown - Attack with rapid strikes followed by punching your enemy into the sky. 5th Level Spells Faradin's Cage ''- Surround yourself in a static cage that damages nearby creatures, it can be broken to absorb an attack and redirect the power into a bolt of lightning. Weave Implosion - Cause the weave to implode on someone, chaotically affecting the surrounding area. 6th Level Spells Charanko's Ethereal Medley - Prevent creatures within range from remembering events. Charanko's Mind Split - Concentrate on two spells at once. Traits This section details traits a character selects additionally rather than racial traits. Location Traits 'Osana Native: 'Your character is a native to Osana, more comfortable around magic. Choose either Spellcraft or Use Magic Device. That skill becomes a class skill for you. 'Zelfolk: ''You are one of the Zelfolk, the people from the desert cities of Vhir. ''Benefits: You gain a + 4 trait bonus on saving throws made to resist the effects of being in hot conditions and a +1 trait bonus on saving throws against fire effects. In addition you gain Zelspeak as bonus language. ItemsCategory:Homerules Adventure Gear Superior Poison Sheath '(75gp): By carefully pouring a up to three doses of poison into the empty scabbard (a full-round action), you saturate the sheath with poison. Preparing the scabbard carries the normal risk of poisoning yourself, just like poisoning a weapon. The next three times you draw a weapon from the scabbard that weapon is automatically poisoned as if you had directly applied poison to it (but does not risk poisoning you); this consumes that dose of poison in the scabbard. A scabbard only fits one type of bladed weapon, such as a dagger, shortsword, or longsword. This kind of item is usually illegal in areas that outlaw poison. Identifying a poison sheath requires a DC 20 Craft(Alchemy) or Profession(Alchemist). '''Finrod's Fantastical Fascinations '(1000gp): This book is loosely bound with pages spilling out of its two hard metallic covers that seem to be straining to keep all the knowledge stored within contained. By studying this book for four hours the reader can find the location of various magical artefacts believed to be nearby by performing a Knowledge(Arcana) Check of 15+ to try and discern their location. The DM rolls this check in secret and reveals the relevant information, be it a specific artefact or a spontaneously created one. Failure by 5 or more means the reader has misinterpreted the somewhat rambling notes of the Wizard Finrod and have either mistaken the artefact's location for somewhere different or made to be believe that the artefact is somewhere it simply is not. For every 5 over 15 the reader learns another piece of relevant information about the artefact's location such as a clue as to how to unlock a secret passage or details on how the artefact works, alternatively the reader can discover some other artefact unconnected to the other also nearby. The book can also help or hinder in identifying the properties of magical artefacts, with a Wisdom Check DC10 required to gain a +4 bonus on identifying such objects, failure resulting in a -4 penalty as you mistake the artefact for another. '''The Travelogue of Randel van Isken: (2gp for one book or 10gp for the whole collection): A series written by the traveller Randel van Isken of his encounters with various races in the Amaran Sea. If such a collection was in your possession you may: * PF: You may take Knowledge(Local) and Knowledge(History) checks for the Amaran Region untrained. * 5E: You can have proficiency in History checks related to the Amaran Region. Poison Yellow Boolig Essence '(100gp): '''Save: '''Fortitude DC 14 '''Delivery: '''Injury or ingested '''Fail: '''Victim is sickened for 2d3 rounds. '''Pass: '''Victim is sickened for 1d2 rounds. '''Red Boolig Essence '(200gp): '''Save: Fortitude DC 16 Delivery: '''Injury or injested '''Fail: '''Victim is nauseated for 1d3+1 rounds. '''Pass: '''Victim is nauseated for 1 round, then staggered for 1 round. '''Fartoad Venom (150gp): Save: '''Fortitude DC 13 '''Delivery: Injury or injested Fail: Victim is dazed for 1d2+1 rounds. Pass: 'Victim is staggered for 1 round. '''Rockrex Cobra Venom '(250gp): '''Save: '''Fortitude DC 15 '''Delivery: Injury Fail: '''Victim is paralysed for 1d2+1 rounds. '''Pass: Stunned for 1d2 rounds.